A Game Of Truth Or Dare
by lippy krissy
Summary: the gang are hanging out together what happens when they start to play thruth or dare with a twist. some rm but mostly ss


A short story about the fab four. Seth broke up with Alex a few weeks ago and she left. Summer has just had a fight with Zach about Seth and broke up, only Marissa knows this. Ryan and Marissa are both single too, having just broken up with DJ and Lindsey. **Bolds are their thoughts.**

A Game of Truth or dare –

"You know it's been a while since the four of us have hung out together," said Seth while they were watching yet another chick flick the girls had picked.

"Yeah it has. It's great that we could all be friends after everything that has happened," Summer said while looking around at her three best friends.

**Zach was her boyfriend not her best friend. Boyfriends weren't supposed to be your best friends. But then again Cohen was, when they were going out. God there I go again thinking about him. I can't seem to stop. I admit that maybe I still have tiny feelings for Cohen but its nothing,we're good friends now. **

The film had now finished, which made the boys very happy. They both hated having to watch a film the girls wanted, they were always romantic ones which got really boring sometimes. This time they watched Notting Hill, which was differently a chick flick. Seth quickly got up and turned the TV off, just incase the girls wanted to watch another film.

"Right, what shall we do now?" he asked as he stood in front of everyone who was sitting on the couch. Both Ryan and Marissa shrugged at the same time.

"Oh, I know how about we play a game?" suggested Summer.

"Good idea Sum. What game should we play?" replied Seth.

"How about poker?" said Ryan. Everyone shook their heads.

"Spin the bottle?" asked Marissa.

"Ok 1) theirs only four of us and 2) I don't really want to have to kiss Ryan" pointed out Seth.

"I know how about truth and dare…" they all groaned. "Hey let me finish. Play truth and dare with a twist. Which will involve alcohol?"

"Well I'm in good idea Sum." Said Marissa.

"I'm surprised Coop. I say the word alcohol and agree straight away!" said Summer sarcastically.

"Ha Ha funny Sum."

"Right well I'll go get some drink then. My mum always has her secret stash. She doesn't know that I know where it is but she is wrong, very wrong…" Seth said trialing off as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well Sum what kind of twist is it then," asked Ryan curiously.

"Every dare or truth you are asked you have to take a shot. That way we play while getting drunk."

Seth then walked back into the living room with a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses. He places them down on the coffee table and then sits on the floor facing the others.

"How first?" asked Marissa.

"I will" shouted Summer. She eyed each person sitting around the coffee table, choosing her victim. "Coop, truth or dare?"

"Truth" **I'm not going to be the first to do dare and it was Summer deciding it so, it would be bad.**

"Ok… have you ever given a blow job to someone?" asked Summer.

Marissa blushed at the question, while Ryan looked at the ceiling. Seth noticed this which meant that she had given him one. But Summer being Summer never noticed. Marissa leaned forward and poured herself a shot. She knocked it back then looked at Summer and nodded.

"Who?" asked Summer.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it Sum?" Seth whispered.

"Oh…" said Summer finally catching on.

"Right my turn" said Marissa quickly cutting Summer off.

"Seth truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who's better at snogging Summer, Anna or Alex?"

**Shit, shit. What am I going to say? Of courses Summer was. But would that make me and her feel awkward. Then again Alex wasn't that bad, pretty good actually. But was nothing compared to Summer. I looked over at her she already looked nervous. She can't honestly think someone was better than her can she. **

"Um..."

"Wait take your shot first man." Said Ryan who had a goofy look on his face obviously enjoying watching him squirm. Seth poured the shot and then drank it. The strong liquid traveled down his dry throat making him feel even worse.

"Well… there's no contest really……Summer" he said rather shyly.

He turned and looked at Summer, he caught her eye and she just smiled back at him. This cheered him up, knowing it wasn't awkward at all.

"Right Ryan. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

**I knew that Seth would never do anything too horrible because well, I'd kick his ass later. I knew for deferent that we wouldn't do anything which involvedme and Summer coz he still liked her so…**

"I dare you to jump into the pool…"

Ryan just laughed. "That's cool it's not hard. A very crap dare, Seth"

"Wait I haven't got to the best bit yet."

"Come on then Cohen" pleaded Summer.

"Alright. Ryan I dare you to jump into the pool… naked!" finished Seth.

Both Marissa and Summer ohhed and stared at Ryan, seeing if he would do it. Ryan didn't look very happy any more. He was simply glaring atSeth.

"Fine." He said as he knocked back the shot Marissa poured him. "But you have to stay in here and give me back my clothes."

"Sure Dude. I'll go get you a towel while you strip and jump. The girls will stay in here waiting." Said Seth who began to stand up at the same time Ryan did. They both walked in the opposite direction. Ryan towards pool and Seth up the stairs. Summer and Marissa just stayed sitting around the table, waiting. A few minutes later Seth came back down the stairs carrying a towel. He smirked at the girls and walked outside.

The girls could hear everything Seth was saying outside.

"Don't worry dude. I've got my eyes closed, I can't see you. I'll just put your towel here. Come in when you're ready." The girls turned to see Seth through the glass door putting the towel on one of the lawn loungers. Seth then re-entered the house and sat down with the girls, they all started cracking up with laughter.

A few minutes later Ryan walked into the living room with his clothes on and his hair dripping wet. The other three were still laughing, Ryan just sat down and waited for them all to calm down.

Minutes later they all did. Marissa was the first to speck since Ryan entered the house. "Um... Ryan I think it's your turn to ask someone." She still was slightly giggling.

"Right. Summer truth or dare?" Ryan asked.

Summer didn't look shocked to be picked because she was the only one who hadn't had a go yet. "Truth"

"Ok… have you ever slept with Zach?"

Seth suddenly developed an interest in the ceiling while Summer went bright red in the face. She looked at Coop hoping she would stop this happening. But she mealy shrugged and nodded then grabbed the last shot glass and filled it up with vodka for Summer. She pasted the glass across the table. Summer accepted the glass and drank the vodka, then she looked up at Marissa and Ryan.

"No" she whispered.

"What I didn't hear you" shouted Ryan.

"I said no. Zach and I never had sex" she said loudly. She began to look at her hands while Seth just stared at her.

**What! I thought they had. The night after the comic book meeting, I went home early and they said it would be a great way to spend Valentine's Day. I remember I didn't sleep for a week, the thoughts of them having sex tortured me. I could tell she was embarrassed to say this because she was still staring at her hands. But it made me feel better knowing I was still the only person Summer had been with. **

After a few minutes Summer looked up from her hands and at the others.

"Right my turn"

They were still playing after 8 rounds. Everyone was basically pissed. Many dare and truths had been reviled. The dares were beginning to get a bit more juicy.

"Alright Marissa you chose dare. So I dare you to make out with Summer" exclaimed Seth. Who obvious liked this idea, as did Ryan. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Well it's not like we haven't before" said Marissa who had gotten up and walked around the table to sit next to Summer.

"What you guys have made out before? When?" Seth asked somewhat shocked. Ryan just sat there quietly as usual but his eyes were basically bulging out at this news.

"Mexico, 2 years ago" replied Summer shortly.

"Go on then" Ryan pleaded.

Summer and Marissa looked at each other then leaned in and stared to make out. It went on for a few minutes and when they broke apart they looked over at the boys and laughed. Both had their mouths hanging open with their eyes bulging out the sockets.

"My go. Summer I dare you to make out with Cohen."

"Ummm do you think that's a good idea, Marissa because with Zach and everything coz that would…" Seth never got to finish his sentence because Summer had launched herself into his lap crushing his lips with hers. She slowly deepened the kiss and he began to relax a bit. He placed his hands on her waist while she ran her hands through his hair. Three minutes later they were still going at it. Marissa heard a soft moan andshe looked atRyan and nodded towardsthe kitchenindicating to leave them to it. He nodded back and they walked into the kitchen together.

Neither Seth nor Summer noticed them leave they were to occupied but each other. Seth was now running his hands up and down Summer's back occasionally slipping up her shirt.

5 minutes later Summer pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. That was her weakness, his eyes, it was like he could see right into her, her thoughts, her feelings.

"Cohen.." she panted "We should take this upstairs."

"But what about Zach?" asked a breathless Seth.

"What about him we broke up four days ago." She said beginning to place light kisses down his neck.

"What! Why?" he said trying to hide his excitement.

"He said that I was still in love with you and that I never really got over you. He also said that we spent too much time together. I can't really blame him for saying all of that coz it was true. He made me realized this so I broke up with him" she said while still kissing his neck. She stopped and looked him in the eye. "For you. I broke up with for you."

Seth was speechless he didn't know what to say. She looked so small and vulnerable sitting in his lap. "You know Sum. I think we should defiantly take this up stairs to my room" he said with a cheeky smile.

She smiled back and quickly kissed his lips. She then got off his lap and helped him up. They walked out the living room and up the stairs hand in hand. There was nothing as good as a game of truth or dare to bring people back together.

**Cheesy I know! But it was fun to write. Most of dare were used in a game of truth or dare I played with my mates. I felt really weird writing the girls kiss so that is why it wasn't described very well. Hope you enjoyed!**

Krissy x x x


End file.
